poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailing to the Grand Line, The search for One Piece begins
Sailing to the Grand Line, The search for One Piece begins is the seventeenth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Pirate Force. Summary With the search for One Piece to continue, Captain Emmett and his crew started sailing to the Grand Line in hopes to find before Captain Whisker and his Pirate Bots get there first. Plot Captain Emmett and his crew closing the Tavern/Packing for the Grand Line At the clear blue ocean, Captain Emmett and his crew were closing the Pirate Tavern for the time being. Just as Ford and Stanley sued the hyperactive teleporting door, they all packed for the Grand Line. The Journey through the Grand Line begins/Marine keeping track on the map After that, Captain Emmett, his crew, and their friends begin their journey hrough the Grand Line in search for the treasure in One Piece while Marine keeps track on the map. Pointing the right directions with a compass/Using the GPS for the search Soon, Marine was starting to point at the right direction along with the compass. Then, Dipper and Mabel used the GPS just to make sure the search for One Piece goes on. Captain Whisker begins his new evil scheme/Slowing the rangers down with a robot Meanwhile at the far off distance, Captain Whisker begins his next evil plan by building a new robot called "Quick Draw" just to slow the rangers down and reach One Piece. John Silver runs the Pirate Tavern for a day/Marine came to check on him Then, John Silver started running the Pirate Tavern for a day just to keep track of time. As for Marine the Raccoon, she came just to check on him to see if he's not working too hard. Returning to the ship for the mission/Bringing out sodas for a soda break After that, Marine and John Silver returned to the ship for the mission to find One Piece. Just as Captain Emmett and his crew trained each other, it was time to bring out the sodas for their soda break. Pirate Bot ambush out of nowhere/The Pirate Force Rangers took action However, Pirate Bot begin their ambush out of nowhere. So, the Pirate Force Rangers took action before their encounter with Quick Draw. Taking down Quick Shot for good/Firing the Mega Laser Then, the rangers worked their weapons and took down Quick Shot for good. Unfortunately, Captain Whisker fired the Mega Laser making him grow bigger. Activating the Ultrazord/The downfall of Quick Shot Without hesitation, the Pirate Force Rangers used the Pirate Force Ultrazord to finish off Quick Shot for good. Finally, victory belongs to the Pirate Force Rangers once again. Victory belongs to Pirate Force Rangers/Whisker takes measures in his hands After that, Captain Emmett and his crew celebrated their victory once more and continued searching for One Piece. As for Whisker, he begins to take measures in his hands. Rangers Mentors *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver Allies *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Old Man McGucket *Soos Ramirez *Wendy Corduroy *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Gideon Gleeful *Pacifica Northwest *Robbie Valentino *Waddles Civilians * Villains *Captain Whisker *Phantom the Pirate *Governor Ratcliffe Trivia * Transcript *Sailing to the Grand Line, The search for One Piece begins (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5